


"But It's Just Pasta!"

by NightIris



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightIris/pseuds/NightIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too bad America didn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"But It's Just Pasta!"

A squeal tore from your throat as you ducked behind a table, barely missing the glob of red that streaked past you. The bright red substance was your attempt at pasta, which you had Italy taste only a few moments earlier. His eyes widened as soon as the sauce hit his tongue, and you threw a spoon at him playfully, assuming that he didn’t like the taste you had worked hours to perfect. But much to your surprise you had been immediately attacked by the normally cowardly country, sauce flying all around to stain the walls of your kitchen.

“Okay, okay! I surrender!” You finally cried when your stomach began to hurt from laughing so much.

Italy chuckled merrily, “Yay~! I win!”

“Yes, congratulations. Now help me clean up.” You replied as you made your way to the sink and reached for the faucet, only to freeze when you felt two arms wrap around your waist.

“Ve~, we can’t let all this pasta go to waste~” Your breath hitched in your throat when Italy’s breath danced over your neck, soon replaced by his tongue tracing the contours of your throat and catching some of the sauce that stained your skin. His arms pulled you into his chest as your knees weakened, a quiet moan slipping from your lips when he nipped at your collarbone.

“Yo, Italy, I brought your movie back!” Italy froze at the sound of America’s voice, making you whimper as the movements of his mouth stopped and his breath washed over your neck.

America stepped into the kitchen, his eyes widening in confusion and fear as he saw the two of you. His blue orbs scanned you and Italy, noting the red substance staining your clothes and the proximity of Italy’s mouth to your neck.

He turned around quickly, dropping a DVD case and nearly tripping as he ran from the house, screaming, “ITALY’S A VAMPIRE!!!


End file.
